


Communication

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [8]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Daehyun has a lot of feelings, Howon gives good advice, Howon isn't sure why Daehyun is his best friend, Insecurities, M/M, daehyun loves youngjae a lot, discussions of virginity, slytherin/ravenclaw relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Daehyun is waiting until Youngjae is ready.





	

“Yoo Youngjae, how long have you two been together? A long ass time. I can’t even remember you not dating him. Who cares about sex, I doubt that he’s going to lose his shit if he’s not getting your naked body.” Mark said, taking some form of pastry from the vast banquet and taking a bite. “I mean last night I passed him when he was going back to his dorms, you made him-” 

“Don’t say it.” Youngjae hissed a little, Mark rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, we both had our clothes on and we both, urm, finished.” Youngjae said a soft pink grazing his cheeks. Mark rolled his eyes, it was always like this whenever Youngjae mentioned anything to do with his sex life and his boyfriend. “I can’t keep him waiting forever, he wants to do it, like all the way. I just, I can’t”. Mark had had this conversation with Youngjae before. Mark took another bite of his pastry and then shrugged. 

“What are you expecting me to say, Youngjae? He loves you and you know he does, so he is going to wait until he’s 80 if he has to. I have my own problems you know.” 

“Jackson, well he’s a prick if he’s not going to ask you out then why bother messing with your feelings.” 

“He’s not out.” 

“I wasn’t when I started dating Daehyun” Youngjae said quietly, looking over at the Slytherin table and smiling at his boyfriend, who was blowing him a kiss from across the hall. “Why are you waiting on Jackson?” 

“Because I don’t want to be like my brother, I don’t want to just be the quick fuck.” Mark said quietly, looking at Jackson who was just sat with his best friend laughing, oblivious to the fact Mark was slowing getting hurt. Youngjae put his arm around Mark and then smiled. “He’s just difficult. I just want him so much Jae.” Mark was secretly jealous of Youngjae, Youngjae had Daehyun, Youngjae was holding out and Daehyun was willing to wait. Daehyun followed Youngjae like a puppy, a lovesick puppy. 

Daehyun got up and walked over to the pair of best friends. “Hi Mark”, he smiled, then pressed a kiss to Youngjae’s lips. “Hi sexy.” Daehyun pressed another kiss to Youngjae’s lips, then pulled back. “Want me to save you a place in potions?” Daehyun mumbled, Mark laughed a little, it was always like this, Daehyun always came over to ask if Youngjae wanted a seat saved, but really he wanted him to leave the hall with him to make out before class. 

“Hey, Daehyun, I thought your hormones would be under control by now.” Mark said to tease Daehyun, although it was Youngjae who blushed. Daehyun shrugged a little and then smiled at Youngjae. Youngjae was still blushing but smiled as Daehyun got up to ‘go to class’. “are you going to join him?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrow a little. “How did you fall for someone so horny.” Youngjae just shrugged and watched Daehyun walk out. “That robe does nothing for his ass, which is pretty fantastic, must be great to hold when you’re grinding.” 

“Do I comment on Jackson?” Youngjae said quietly. 

“So you were enjoying that butt of his last night then when you were both grinding.” Mark smirked. “No shame in it, he’s your boyfriend and he has a great ass.” 

‘Why are you like this?” Youngjae huffed a little. 

“Blame My brother.” 

“You can’t blame your brother for everything you know.” Youngjae said finishing up his breakfast. “I have to go.” 

“Have fun making out with Daehyun but actually save me a seat. I need to talk to Jackson before I come to class.” 

Youngjae got up and left smiling when he saw Daehyun and took his hand. He was worried about his best friend but at the same time, Mark was on a pretty self destructive path and there was nothing Youngjae could do despite wanting to. He found himself pressed against the wall outside potions class, kissing Daehyun, his hands slipped under Daehyun's robe and pulled the boy closer, his hands then slipped down to Daehyun's butt. Giving it a squeeze before letting his hands just rest there. Their hips were touching and Daehyun rolled his slightly. Youngjae pulled back from the kiss. He dropped his hands from Daehyun's butt and blushed a little. Daehyun pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. "Sorry." He said quietly. 

Youngjae looked over at Daehyun. He knew why Daehyun had apologized, and he wanted to tell him he didn't have to. But he didn't get the chance as Mark arrived. Mark looked a bit disheveled. "Mark, wipe the left of your mouth" Youngjae said, before looking over at Daehyun who was still looking away. "Dae... Look at me baby." Daehyun didn't move. 

Mark looked at them both. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine. I feel sick I'm going back to my room." Daehyun said before walking off. Youngjae looking after him. Youngjae felt sick, he knew Daehyun was hurt and he wanted to go after him. But he couldn't miss class. He looked over at Mark who raised his eyebrow. 

"It's nothing, he's not feeling too good." Youngjae said biting his lip. "I pulled back, but not because I was uncomfortable." Youngjae shifted a little. "He did something he did last night and it's just really sexy and I didn't want to get, you know." 

Mark just looked at Youngjae. “I don’t get it.” 

“That’s because you don’t know the word restraint.” Youngjae bitched.

 

***********

 

Daehyun was glad to find his best friend, Hoya, had also skipped class. "I think Youngjae feels uncomfortable, with me pressed against him." Daehyun looked down. "Which means he didn't like last night. Oh god he felt obligated. Oh god he didn't want to."

“I really don’t need to know what you two did.”Hoya said quietly. He looked back at his own book. Daehyun sighed a little, things were always a little awkward with Hoya, Hoya wasn’t homophobic, but he wasn’t exactly over-joyed that Daehyun was sharing all the details of what he did with Youngjae - he’d be the same if Daehyun had a girlfriend, it was just too much information. Hoya looked back at Daehyun and shook his head. “Look, I normally have you bitching about how he doesn’t want to sleep with you and now you’re complaining he does? Daehyun, I’m sorry to say this but you’re the most whipped boyfriend I’ve ever seen. And Youngjae knows he can do whatever he wants and you’ll just take it. Because you will. I doubt he felt obligated to get you off.” 

“His best friend is that Mark kid who’s brother sleeps with Quidditch players.” Daehyun said quietly. 

“Oh that guy, he came onto me.” Hoya said quietly. “It was awkward.” 

“Do you think his best friend might be pressuring him into it?” 

“Daehyun.” Hoya said looking at his best friend and raising his eyebrow. “This is the only time this is ever going to be relevant. But you’re over thinking things. Maybe he didn’t want to touch you too much in public, because he probably respects that others might see you and not everyone wants to see you two grinding. I, for one, do not need to see that.” 

“Are there Wizards that can read minds? Can I become one of them?” Daehyun mumbled, rolling to turn away from Hoya, he’d wanted something more, than you’re just overthinking. He sighed a little. “How do you know the girl you get with wants to be with you, intimately?” 

“Can I make the point first off, that I’ve never dated anyone as long as you have been dating Youngjae, I’ve never dated a male, and all my past ‘relationships’ have wanted to sleep with me from the get-go. So I’ve never really had to wait for it. Did you ask him if he liked what you were doing? If he wanted to do what you were doing? You have to just ask them what they want.” 

“I asked him last night, and he wanted it.” Daehyun smiled a little and rolled to face Hoya. “He does this really cute thing when he comes.” 

“Really Daehyun!? Did I need to know about it?” Hoya rolled his eyes. “I’m glad he’s so cute and honestly, I’m glad he makes you as happy as he does.” Hoya sighed and looked at Daehyun. “OK so he wanted it yesterday, when it was just you two, and you were alone and it was romantic but he was a bit reluctant today, before class, in a corridor. Do you understand what I’m trying to say Daehyun?” Daehyun smiled a little. 

“He doesn’t want to be that intimate in public.” Daehyun said quietly. 

“You probably just turn him on.” Hoya shrugged. “No one wants to sit in Professor Sungmin’s class with a hard on” 

“Maybe you’re right.” 

“Maybe you should go find your boyfriend, and apologize for storming off, and don’t tell me you didn’t.” Hoya said quietly. “As long as you keep asking him if he wants what you do to him, then I don’t think you’re in trouble”.

“So you’re saying go find him?” 

“Yes.” Hoya rolled his eyes.

Daehyun didn’t meet up with Youngjae until lunch time, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. “everything ok now?” Youngjae said quietly, eyeing Mark as Daehyun sat down on the Ravenclaw bench. He took Youngjae’s hand in his and then gave him a little smile, “Look, we need to talk, I want to just clarify some things with you.” Daehyun said softly. 

Youngjae raised a brow and then nodded, “Ok, let’s go.” he said getting up and taking Daehyun out of the room with him, “Ok Daehyun, why are you being weird?” He said once they were alone in the courtyard, “Look, if it was about this morning.” 

“No, No I get it.” Daehyun said, running his hand through his hair, “Look, I was worried, that you felt, obligated, last night. And I know that if you were uncomfortable that you’d just tell me, because that’s been our whole relationship, we have the best communication.” Daehyun smiled, “we have the best everything and I was just scared that I’d messed it up, and pressured you. When that’s really the last thing I want to do.” 

Youngjae smiled, “You’re so dense.” he laughed a little, pulling the other for a quick kiss. “I didn’t feel obligated, what happened last night, I was ready for. I am ready for. But this morning, you did something that happened last night, and I didn’t want to get turned on, and then you freaked out.” Youngjae smiled, “You’re all I want, and I would tell you if I had any problem with anything we did.” Youngjae kissed Daehyun again, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.”


End file.
